Gohan Elements: The Begening
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: the son of the Legendary, nope to much, you'll have to read to find out, also Goku and Vegeta's new discovery, and Gohan's new power


The world of DBZ. Gohan is depressed. Gohan is coming to the realization, that he is a half-saiyan, that he will never be a true warrior. That he will only be half-the-warrior that a true saiyan is. That he can never be a Goku or Vegeta-type warrior. So he is sad. He tries to cheer up by taking his fellow half-saiyans, his little brother, Goten, and family friend Trunks, to an arcade. As he watch his brother and friend enjoy themselves on a game, he overhears their conversation.

Trunks: "Fiery-ball-of-DOOM," said young Trunks as he blasted a fireball at , with his favorite fantastic four character, the Human-Torch. Meanwhile, in the game next to him, Goten, his life-long best friend, was playing a different game. Goten was playing an Iceman game. He had just froze some minions of the Lava-Fairy just to run past. While playing Goten quoted: Yeah, I'm cold, with a capital C. Trunks and Goten simultaneously won their games and high-five each other with both quoting: BOO-YA. Then as the three were leaving, they stopped at the mall. Trunks and Goten, being as close as they are, asked

Gohan to buy them matching outfits, so he did. Trunks' new outfit is a plain, all-red, outfit, with a blue orb in the middle. Goten's outfit is a plain all-blue with a red orb in the middle. So, as the three half-saiyans walked out of the mall, they didn't notice the radioactive pool. So they fell in, and was in there for a while, and after 15, minutes Gohan came out, holding Goten in one-hand, and Trunks in the other.

Due to their alien heritage, they came out with minor injuries, but they did feel a change. Gohan and the boys flew to the home of the Son family, where the two saiyans known as Vegeta and Kakarot (Goku) were fighting. Gohan and the boys went to the backyard where they could train. Gohan watched in disbelief as his younger brother and Trunks, could both surpass a super-saiyan, super-saiyan 2, even super-saiyan 3, to achieve a level that people thought half-saiyans couldn't acquire, called super-saiyan 4. Gohan was amazed. He told them to stay in that form, as he jumped over the house and broke up the two super-saiyan 2's fight. Gohan showed Goku and Vegeta the new forms of their sons.

Vegeta: Kakarot, but how, how are they able to achieve that level, it's only for full-saiyans, and their only half, how, how, HOW ?

Goku: I don't know, I truly, sincerely don't know, how are they Gohan.

Gohan: "well, heh, funny story actually. Well, you see, we were coming from the mall when we, uh, how can I explain this, fell into radioactive waste. We weren't hurt, but we all felt weird, see watch," as he prepared to fire a kamehameha wave into the sky.

Gohan: . But instead of an energy wave, an electricity wave came out.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan: WHOA!

Goku: hey, son, since when do you have electricity powers.

Gohan: since I fell into that waste earlier today. I know cause yesterday, my energy waves were normal, but now I have electricity powers.

Vegeta: Gohan, power up. Gohan charges to a super saiyan 3.

Gohan: OMG! I'm on the 3rd level of a super-saiyan.

Goku: since when.

Vegeta: I see. So this waste not only alters your powers, but enhances them as well.

Goku: Goten shoot a kamehameha. Goten shoots at Goku. Goku defends.

Goten: . But again, not a normal ki blast. This time ice comes out and freezes Goku.

Vegeta: Kakarot!

Gohan: dad

Goten; dad, I'm sorry

Trunks: . Goku breaks the ice from within.

Goku: nice. Trunks your turn, but in the air.

Trunks: .

But yet again, not a normal energy wave. This time, fire comes out.

Vegeta: So you all got enhanced and altered powers.

Goku: hey Vegeta guess what that year I left, which was last year, after we beat Omega Shenron, I was training to get stronger, guess what I can do. Goku turns super-saiyan 3.

Vegeta: old. Goku turns super-saiyan 4.

Vegeta: seen it before. Goku turns super-saiyan 5.

Vegeta: OMG Kakarot again! I can do that too though. Vegeta turns super-saiyan 3.

Gohan: amazing! Vegeta turns super-saiyan 4.

Goku: old.

Vegeta: oh yeah, wait till you see this. Vegeta turns ultra-super-saiyan 4

Goku: cool! But not enough. Vegeta is enraged.

After ten minutes of powering up, Vegeta has turned into Super-Saiyan 5.

Gohan: cool. I bet Gogeta and Vegito would be super-strong.

Goku: what do you say Vegeta.

Vegeta: let's do this.

Goku Vegeta: fuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Vegeta Goku: sionnnnnnnnnnnn

Goku Vegeta: . A blinding light appears, the earth begins to shake rapidly, this power is incredible. Just then, a new being arrives on earth, immediately senses this power, and heads off to find it. Gogeta's new power mode was astonishing. Gogeta: uh, that, power, too much, but yet, so familiar. Then, a saiyan arrived.

Gogeta: Brolly, but how

?: no, I am not Brolly, that's my father, I'm that legend's son. I am a saiyan. I am Legend. How did you, Kakarot, known as Goku of this planet, gain so much power.

Gogeta: first I'm not Goku. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the legendary warrior. I am the legend of fusion. I am the legend who defeated Janemba. I am the warrior who will destroy you, like my fusses and my half-sons over there defeated your father, the legendary super-saiyan, known as Brolly.

Legend: fool! You'll shall not defeat me as easily as my father. I have more strength and intelligence. that's right I said it: I am the brawn and the brains. My father was insane .

You was able to beat him because he was lame. His techniques always stayed the same. His power wasn't tame. He thought because he was a legend he had plenty fame. I'm not like that. My dad had strength, but I have more. I'm smart, I could charge at you and break some bones, but I strategize. I'll destroy you. Legend powered up to a super-saiyan 4


End file.
